Castlevania: Lament of Innocence
Castlevania (für gewöhnlich wird der US-Titel Castlevania: Lament of Innocence benutzt) ist das erste Spiel der Reihe für Sonys PlayStation 2. Es erschien in Japan und den PAL-Regionen unter den Namen Castlevania (キャッスルヴァニア Castlevania). In den USA hatte es den Untertitel Lament of Innocence, der für gewöhnlich auch außerhalb der USA verwendet wird, zur besseren Unterscheidung vom ersten Castlevania auf dem NES. Die Geschichte spielt im Jahr 1094 und stellt somit den chronologisch ersten Teil der Reihe dar. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Es war im 11ten Jahrhundert, die Monarchien schwächelten und lokale Lords gewannen an Macht. Die ersten Ritter beschützten lediglich die Reiche ihrer Herren, doch mit den Reformen des späten 11ten Jahrhunderts, begannen sie auch den Frieden zu schützen. Sie kämpften gegen die Häretiker und für Gott. Es gab einen Orden, vom dem gesagt wurde, er sei unbesiegbar. Und der Grund dafür waren zwei Männer: Leon Belmont, ein Baron, der sich vor nichts und niemanden fürchtete und Kampffähigkeiten, denen niemand ebenbürtig war. Und sein Freund Mathias Cronqvist, ein genialer Taktiker, dessen Bildung, ihn in einer Gesellschaft von Analphaten, zu einer Ausnahme machten. Sie vertrauten einander voll und ganz und es verband sie eine lange Freundschaft. Doch eines Tages, als Mathias von einer erfolgreichen Kampagne zurückkehrte, erhielt er die Nachricht vom plötzlichen Tod seiner Frau. Er verfiel darauf in tiefen Kummer und wurde bettlägrig. Ein Jahr ist seit dem vergangen und dank Leon's Bemühungen, blieb der Orden weiterhin unbesiegt. Jedoch tauchte plötzlich eine Armee von Monstern in Leons Gebiet auf. Da zu dieser Zeit auch die Kreuzzüge stattfanden, war die Kirche nur an der Bekämpfung von Ketzern, nicht aber an der Bekämpfung von Monstern interessiert. Es war verboten, nicht genehmigte Schlachten zu führen, weswegen Leon um die Genehmigung bat, sich an den Monstern zu rächen, doch die Kirche schlug seine Bitte aus. Eine Nachts kämpfte sich Mathias aus dem Bett, um Leon zu sagen, dass die Monster mit einem Vampir in Verbindung stehen, der in einem Schloß im Wald, namens 'Eternal Night', lebt. Auch sagte er Leon, dass seine Verlobte, Sara Trantoul, von diesem Vampir entführt und in sein Schloß gebracht wurde. Da es Leon ohne Erlaubnis der Kirche nicht erlaubt war, gegen den Vampir zu kämpfen, legte er seinen Titel als Baron ab und machte sie auf den Weg zum Schloß. Im Wald traf er auf einen alten Alchemisten, namens Rinaldo Gandolfi. Rinaldo war überrascht, dass Leon kein Baron mehr ist und sie somit gleichrangig waren. Er lud Leon schließlich in seine Hütte ein und erzählte ihm, dass er noch ein "unerledigtes Geschäft" mit Walter Bernhard, dem Vampir des Schloßes, habe. Walter liebte es mit den Jägern Tod, oder Leben zu spielen und erlaubte Rinaldo deswegen, jenen zu Helfen, die an seiner Hütte vorbei kamen (da Walter fand, dass es so mehr Spaß mache). Er wurde jedoch bisher noch nie von jemand besiegt. Leon erhielt von Rinaldo eine Peitsche, die mit Alchemie gemacht wurde. Nachdem Leon fragte, was Alchemie sei, erklärte ihm Rinaldo die Prinzipien, die Hinter der Entwicklung der Peitsche steigen und wie sich rausstellte, war es Mathias, der ihm Alchemie lehrte. Die Künste der Alchemie wurden in Leons Familie von Generation zu Generation mündlich überliefert. Zustälich zur Peitsche, nutzt Rinaldo seine Kräfte, um Energie in Leons Panzerhandschuh zu bünden. Dies ermöglichte es Leon, magische Attacken zu absorbieren. Dankend, mit der Peitsche und seinem verbesserten Handschuh ausgerüstet, verließ Leon den alten Alchemisten. Eine Sache teilte Rinaldo Leon jedoch noch mit - bevor er in Walter's Quartier eindringen kann, muss er erst fünf Wächter besiegen, da sie sonst das Tor nicht öffnen ließe. Leon schaffte es schließlich die fünf Wächter zu besiegen. Und während des Kampfest mit dem Succubus, fand Leon schließlich auch heraus, was die "unerledigten Geschäfte" waren, von denen Rinaldo sprach: Walter verwandelte Rinaldos Tochter in einen Vampir. Rinaldo teilte Leon mit, dass er keine andere Wahl habe, als seine Tochter zu töten, nachdem diese zuvor seine Frau und Sohn ermordet hatte. Leons Mission war es nun nicht nur mehr Sara zu retten, sondern seinem neuen Freund auch diesen Gefallen zu erfüllen. Desweiteren fand er heraus, dass Walter im Besitz des Ebenholzsteins war, die Machtquelle, die Eternal Night in ewige Dunkelheit hüllte. Von Rinaldo erfuhr er desweiteren, sollte dieser Stein, mit einem anderen, dem Stein der Weisen kombiniert werden, wäre dies das Ziel der Alchemie - Unsterblichkeit. Nur zwei davon sind für die Vampire von wert, der Ebenholzstein, sowie der Purpurstein, eine ultimative Quelle der Macht, die vor Jahrhunderten verloren ging. Die Tür zu Walter's Quartier war offen und Leon konnte es endlich betreten. Walter begrüßte ihm zum ersten mal und nachdem Leon Saras Freilassung forderte, stimmte er zu. Sie war für Walter nicht mehr länger von Nutzen. Aufgebracht, attackierte Leon Walter mit der Peitsche, doch es hatte keinen Effekt. Immer mehr mit ihm amüsiert, schlug Walter Leon vor, ihn im Schloßturm zu bekämpfen. Doch Leons einzige Sorge galt Sara und er brachte sie zurück zu Rinaldo's Hütte. Nachdem er die bewustlose Sara genauer untersuchte, entdeckte Rinaldo Bissspuren in ihrem Genick. Walter hatte sie gebissen. Leon war in Sorge und überlegte erregt was er jetzt tun sollte. Laut Rinaldo, sei der einzige Weg, den Fluch rückgängig zu machen, den zu besiegen, der sie gebissen hat, Walter. Doch die Peitsche der Alchemie konnte nicht ausrichten. Doch Rinaldo wusste einen weiteren, den einzigen Weg, dieses Problem zu lösen und Walter zu besiegen. Ein Teil von ihm, war jetzt auch in Sara, ein Teil, den die Peitsche nutzen konnte. Leon müsste dazu all seinen Hass zusammen nehmen und Sara töten, damit die Waffe gegen Walter effektiv würde. Nachdem er dies hörte war Leon schockiert und in noch größerer Sorge als zuvor. Sara belauschte die beiden. Sie wusste, sie würde sich in einen Vampir verwandeln und bot sich schließlich freiwillig an sich töten zu lassen, sollte es damit möglich sein, anderen vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren. Sie beharrte darauf, dass Leon ihr ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllt. Leon war zuerst voller Zweifel, doch dann begriff er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Es war getan und die Vampire Killer Peitsche war geschaffen! Im Namen von Rinaldo und Sara rannte Leon den Schloßturm hinauf und stellte sich Walter zum letzten mal. Walter sah, dass Leon die Macht hatte, ihn zu besiegen und war überrascht. Nach ihrem Kampf, realisierte er, dass er verloren hatte, jedoch prahlte er damit, dass er wiederkommen und den Purpurstein finden werde. Ironischerweiße tauchte nach seinem Tod der Grim Reaper auf, nam sich eine Seele und gab sie "dem König, der den Purpurstein führt". Es war niemand anderer, als Mathias, Leon's Freund, dem er am meisten vertraute. Mathias erläuterte seine Intrige. Er benutzt jeden und leitete alles was passiert war ein, um Walter's Seele zu erhalten. Nach Elisabethas Tod, fühlte sich Mathias von Gott verraten. Gott nam ihm die Person weg, die er am meisten liebte, obwohl er sein eigenes Leben im Kampf gegen Ketzer riskiert hatte. Er setzte sich über das sterbliche Leben hinweg und verfluchte Gott für immer. Mathias bot Leon an, sich ihm anzuschließen und unsterblich, da Leon den selben Verlust, wie er, erlitten hatte. Doch Leon lehnte ab, um sein Versprechen an Saran zu halten. Mathias lässt sich schließlich den Tod zurück, um seinen früheren Freund zu töten. Leon war siegreich. Er hinterließ dem Tod noch eine Nachricht für Mathias: "Du wurdest zu einem verfluchten Wesen und ich werde dir niemals vergeben. Diese Peitsche und meine Angehörigen werden dich eines Tages zerstören. Von diesem Tage an... wird der Belmont Clan die Nacht jagen!" Das Schloß brauch in sich zusammen und Leon konnte sicher entkommen. Die Sonne schien in den Wald der ewigen Finsternis und die Nacht war gegangen. Mathias entkam in fremde Länder, wo er weiterhin Gott verfluchte. Er rief sich schließlich selbst zum 'Herren der Vampire' und 'König der Nacht' aus. Er wurde schließlich bekannt als 'Dracula'. Charakter Gallerie Image:Cloi-leon-belmont3.jpg|Leon Belmont - Ein unbesiegter, edler Ritter. (spielbar) Image:Cloi-mathias-cronqvist3.jpg|Mathias Cronqvist - Ein brillianter Taktiker. Image:Cloi-sara-trantoul2.jpg|Sara Trantoul - Leon's Verlobte, die entführt und in Walter's Schloß gebracht wurde. Image:Cloi-elisabetha-cronqvist.jpg|Elisabetha Cronqvist - Mathias' geliebte Frau, die an einer Krankheit verstarb. Image:Cloi-rinaldo-gandolfi2.jpg|Rinaldo Gandolfi - Ein Mann, der jene unterstützt, die zu Walter's Schloß kommen. Image:Loi mobile manga vampiress.JPG|(Bild und Name vom Manga) Justine (Rinaldo's Tochter) - Wurde von Walter in eine Vampirin verwandelt und tötete den Rest der Rinaldo Familie. Image:Cloi-walter-bernhard2.jpg|Walter Bernhard - Ein alter Vampir, der die Herausforderung genießt. Image:Joachim armster.jpg|Joachim Armster - Ein Vampir, der gegen Walter rebelliert. (spielbar) Image:Cloi-medusa.jpg|Medusa - Eine antike Kreatur, die Menschen in Stein verwandelt. Image:Succubuslament.jpg|Succubus - Ein Dämon, der in den Träumen von Männern ercheint. Bekämpfte Rinaldo in Gestalt seiner Tochter. Image:Death.jpg|Der Tod - Dient jenem, der den Purpurstein besitzt. Image:Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin - Eine Stoffpuppe, mit einem Kürbiskopf, der es möglich ist, den Vampire Killer zu nutzen. (spielbar, Parodie) Gameplay Ausrüstung und Items Für gewöhnlich nutzt Leon die Peitsche der Alchemie dir er von Rinaldo erhalten hat. Später, nachdem er bestimmte Elementarbosse besiegt hat, Feuer Elementar, Donner Elementar und Frost Elementar, erhält er die Spezial Elementpeitschen von ihnen. Diese haben spzielle Kräfte, die er für bestimmte Momente braucht. So werden die Frost Elementarpeitsche und die Flammen Elementarpeitsche dazu benötigt, die große weiße Figur im Anti-Seelen Labor zu zerbrechen, um einen Geheimgang zu entdecken. Nach Saras Tod, erhält Leon eine neue Peitsche, den Vampire Killer, der Saras Seele enthält. Diese Seele richtet mehr Schade gegen Vampire an und wird benötigt, um Walter zu besiegen. Desweiteren kann Leon Zweitwaffen einsetzen. Eine Kombination von speziellen Sprüchen und Orbs. Sie sind die alternativen starken Waffen um Monster und Geister zu besiegen. Jede Benutzung verbraucht allerdings Herzen. Später jedoch kann Leon ein Spezial Item finden, mit welchem er keine Herzen mehr verbraucht. Joachim, der Bonus-Charakter, nutzt fünf symbiotische Schwerter als Waffen, die er auch im Boss Kampf gegen Leon benutzt. Die Schwerter können in zwei Formationen benutzt werden: Rotierend um Joachim, oder hinter ihm schwebend. Beide Formationen haben ihren eigenen Angriffsstil (die rotierenden schlagen auf die Gegner ein, die schwebenden schießen nach einander auf ihre Ziele), sowie Spezialattacken (eine Dauerfeuerattacke für die rotierenden Schwerter und einen mächtigen Strahl der schwebenden Schwerter). Im Gegensatz zu Leon, kann er aber keine Zweitwaffen nutzen, als auch keine Items und Tränke von Rinaldo's Laden. Ein weiterer Bonus-Charakter ist Pumpkin, der die Peitsche genau wie Leon benutzt. Als humoristisches Gegenstück zu Leon, kann er bereits von Anfang an alle Fähigkeiten und richtet mehr Schaden als Leon an. Er hat auch seine eigene spezielle Zweitwaffe, die mit Orbs verbessert werden können, die man von Bossen erhält (wie auch bei Leon). Wenn Pumpkin für eine Weil still steht, beginnt er Joachim's Theme zu summen. Andere Modi Joachim Mode: Nachdem man das Spiel einmal durchhat, kann der Spieler als seinen Namen "@Joachim" eingeben, um so mit Joachim zu spielen. Dieser Modus hat keine Story-Elemente. Jedoch hat Joachim ein eigenes Ende und andere Bilder sind während der Credits zu sehen. Pumpkin Mode: Nachdem man das Spiel mit Joachim durchhat, kann der Spieler als seinen Namen "@Pumpkin" eingeben, um so mit Pumpkin zu spielen. Auch dieser Modus hat keine Story-Elemente. Pumpkin hat auch seine eigenen (humoristischen) Bilder bei den Credits. All-Skills Mode: Nachdem man das Spiel einmal durchhat, kann der Spieler als seinen Namen "@llskill" eingeben, um so mit allen Peitschenkombos und Defensivfähigkeiten zu beginnen. Crazy Mode: Nachdem man das Spiel einmal durchhat, kann der Spieler als seinen Namen "@Crazy" eingeben, um so den Crazy Mode zu spielen. Dieser Modus is schwieriger als normal. Mit modifizierten Attacken der Gegner und leicht veränderten Rätseln. Wenn man diesen Modus durch hat, kann ein neues Item kaufen, dass sich 'Mobius Brosche' nennt und einem unendliche Herzen gibt. Feinde ---- ~Die Bosse ---- *Flame Elemental *Golem *Thunder Elemental *Medusa *Undead Parasite *Frost Elemental *Doppelganger *Joachim Armster *Succubus *Forgotten One *Walter Bernhard *Der Tod Die drei Elementarbosse sind optional, es ist nich erforderlich gegen sie zu kämpfen, um das Spiel zu beenden. Jedoch erhält man nach jedem Sieg über sie, eine spezielle Elementarpeitsche. Der Forgotten One, ist ebenfalls optional und man erhält einen Orb, wenn man ihn besiegt hat. Musik Michiru Yamane ist der Komponist des Lament of Innocence's Soundtracks. Yamane schrieb auch Stücke für Castlevania: Symphony of the Night und Castlevania: The New Generation. Boxart Image:Castlevania_LoI.JPG|Nordamerika Image:Castlevania Lament of Innocence Japan cover.jpg|Japan Image:Castlevania Lament of Innocence Europe cover.jpg|Europa und Australien Siehe auch * Lament of Innocence (Kategorie) * Lament of Innocence Charaktere * Lament of Innocence Artwork * Lament of Innocence Orte * Lament of Innocence Items * Lament of Innocence Monsterliste * Lament of Innocence Inventar * Lament of Innocence Timeline Weitere Themen Limited Edition * Castlevania Limited Edition - Limited Edition des Spiels Spiele * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Das zweite PS2 Castlevania. Benutzt die selbe Engine. Musik CDs * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Original Soundtrack * Lament of Innocence Music Sampler * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 10. Comics * Official Koma - Comic mit bezügen zum Spiel. * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga - Ein Handy Manga, der die Geschichte nacherzählt. Guides * Futabasha Castlevania (PS2) Official Guide - Offizieller japanischer Guide * NTT Pub Castlevania (PS2) Official Guide - Ein weiterer offizieller japanischer Guide * Shinkigensha Castlevania (PS2) Official Guide - Noch ein weiterer offizieller japanischer Guide * BradyGames Lament of Innocence Official Strategy Guide - Offizieller US Guide Externe Links * Official Konami Seite (japanisch) * Mobygames Eintrag * GameFaqs * Castlevania Dungeon - Castlevania: Lament of Innocence en:Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Für XBox nicht erschienen? Eigentlic hätte Castlevania: Lament of Innocence auch für die XBox erscheinen können,da später Castlevania: Curse of Darkness für PlayStation 2 und XBox rauskam.Aber vielleicht war das aus Zeitgründen nicht mehr möglich. L L L L